Zorne Sepperin
Zorne Sepperin (Zorne Zeppelin in the English translation) (RKS003 Drei) is a heroine from Rosenkreuzstilette who is the adopted daughter of Graf Michael Sepperin. She is voiced by Ayane Suzumura. Appearance Zorne is a girl with blue eyes and red hair held in twin-tails by red ribbons who has a large metal gauntlet in place of her left arm. In the first Rosenkreuzstilette game, she wears a light yellow short-sleeved shirt with a hood and the words "Slipknot" on its front, as well as a red skirt with a lacing and a silver cross on it, and she wears light yellow boots. In Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, she wears a semi-transparent pink shirt with a neckline hanging around her shoulders and wears a black vest over it that has the word "Slipknot" on its front as well, as well as the same red skirt and brown boots. Her gauntlet is also slightly adjusted. Zorne also owns a black competition swimsuit with red linings that is very similar to Trauare's own competition swimsuit. Personality Zorne is a short-tempered, impulsive and moody young girl who doesn't know the meaning of restraint. She is a pyromaniac as well as, unsurprisingly, a terrible cook, seeing how her cooking skills end up being quite disastrous. She tends to only listen to reason when she's humiliated both physically and emotionally. Relationships Graf Michael Sepperin Despite the absence of blood ties, Zorne admires Graf Sepperin deeply, to the point of regarding her as her real father. When Sepperin tells her what to do, she complies with his words, saying that his word is absolute. She will do anything to fight for his sake. In the doujinshi Tearis, her love for her father is what causes her to vow vengeance against Iris for making her suffer by killing her adoptive father. Trauare Wrede Trauare Wrede is a good friend of Zorne's, who often invites her to join her in a nearby ravine in their spare time. She serves as a calming influence on her, and the two both have competition swimsuits as well. Zorne will go berserk on anyone who messes with Trau, especially if she mistakes them for having "brainwashed" her. Assuming that one of the two close friends hasn't been defeated yet, the two can even call one another for combination attacks that they can perform together. Iris Sepperin While Iris is the Graf's biological daughter, Zorne refuses to get along with her, saying that she disgusts her and that she couldn't care less about her, either. Iris uses that fact as a means of making her suffer by killing Sepperin, whom she as been desperately yearning to someday accept her as his real daughter. In Tearis, this means that Zorne cannot forgive Iris for doing so, and she therefore vows to make her pay for it. Abilities Zorne's ability, Zornesbombe, allows her to create bombs that explode in a cross-shaped fashion, which is capable of obliterating brick walls. She can also cling to walls and dive at her opponents with her gauntlet, and can even cause fire to erupt from the floor upon contact when her health runs low. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Pre-Trauare Events Zorne appeared before Spiritia Rosenberg, promising not to go easy on her for getting in her adoptive father's way, saying that any enemy of Sepperin was an enemy of her too. She knew that he liked her for being strong, and wished to prove that she could be the most useful of RKS's members to the Graf. Lilli called her an idiot, which caused her to fly into a rage. Tia calmed her down through humiliation by defeating her in battle, saying that if someone she loved strayed from the right path, then she could show them the way back as her job as family. Zorne decided to back off, telling Tia that their fight wasn't over by a long shot. Post-Trauare Events Should Trau be defeated before her, Zorne would get even more upset, vowing to take Tia down for it. Tia tried to convince her to calm down and listen to her, but she told her to shut up, accusing her of turning on her father and even brainwashing Trau. Tia knew she wouldn't do such a thing, but Zorne said she had faith in Sepperin and that she wouldn't lose to her. Zorne lost anyway, wondering why she couldn't do anything when it really counted. Tia reminded her that, if someone she loved strayed from the right path, it was her job as family to show them the way back. Zorne complimented Tia for being really strong and finally understood what Trau was trying to say. She told Tia to do what she wanted, promising that she wouldn't get in her way anymore. After both events, Zorne was among those supported Tia in her final battle with Iris, and they happily reunited upon Tia's return. Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert Pre-Trauare Events Zorne attacked Grolla Seyfarth saying that she wasn't getting off easy for going against Graf Sepperin. Grolla said that everyone would be in jeopardy if Iris wasn't stopped. Zorne voiced her disgust by Iris but nevertheless said that, while she didn't care about Iris, she would always fight for her father's sake. Grolla suggested that the two might be accomplices, which set Zorne into a rage. She fought Grolla but was humiliated by her, and she said that that was enough out of her. Zorne accepted defeat but refused to betray her adoptive father to help her, which was fine with Grolla, as her target was Iris and Iris alone. Zorne told Grolla to take care before leaving. Post-Trauare Events Should Trau be defeated before Zorne, she would tell her that, if it weren't for Grolla, Trau would still be a part of RKS, and voiced her vows to make her pay for it. Grolla suggested that Zorne follow Trau's example, saying that everyone would be doomed if Iris wasn't stopped. The same dialogue before and after the battle as in the pre-Trau events would follow. Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel Zorne was in the process of triggering a chain of volcanic eruptions in an attempt to halt the progress of the church when Freudia Neuwahl found her. Freu asked her to cease her actions since such eruptions would unneccessarily consume the lives of many innocent people but she refused to listen, insisting that her adoptive father's holy land was no place for church dogs to tamper with. Freu then fought and defeated her, finally convincing her that there was a better way, which she understood before leaving. Freu was happy to know that Zorne's time that froze since her father's death had finally started to thaw again. Zorne and the rest of RKS later happily reunited with Tia, Freu, Lilli, and Strudel. When fighting her friend Trau as Freu after defeating Zorne, it is revealed that Zorne had assumed the role of a walking puppet during the few months since Sepperin's death. She had attempted many times to commit suicide, but was stopped by Trau every time. It was her newfound anger towards the army of the church that snapped her out of her breakdown, and she believed that the church killed her adoptive father when in fact it was actually Iris who was responsible for their father's murder. Gallery Grp0307012638.jpg|Group picture featuring Zorne and Trauare. Rks-ch-zorne.png|Rosenkreuzstilette Zorne icon3.png|Zorne's Twitter icon Trivia *Her name comes from the German word "Zorn", which means anger or rage, reflecting her short-tempered personality. *Out of all the RKS members debuting in the first Rosenkreuzstilette, Zorne is the only one not to be named after a board game designer. *Along with Sichte Meister, she's one of the few bosses not to be based on a Mega Man character. Instead, she's a reference to Bomberman. *In Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, she acts similarly to Crash Man from Mega Man 2. *Her entrance is reminiscent of Armored Armadillo from Mega Man X. She even bounds off walls like him as she makes her entrance in Freudenstachel. *When her health runs low, the words "HURRY!" appear on-screen and blocks start filling up the boss room. If the blocks fill the entire room, both Zorne and whatever playable character is fighting her will be instantly defeated at the same time, just as with Bomberman where if the player does not defeat his/her opponents before times runs out. **In Freudenstachel, a special humilation screen is shown if the playable character suffers this humiliation when fighting Zorne. *In one of the Freudenstachel April Fool's screenshots, Zorne and Trauare are shown teaming up against Freudia Neuwahl. *Her metal gauntlet is a possible reference to the main character of Bomberman: Act Zero having such a similar hand. *The attack where she continually detonates several bombs while walking towards Freu (or Pamela Arwig) in Freudenstachel is most likely similar to a power-up in the Bomberman games that give Bomberman that ability. *The word "Slipknot", which is shown on both of her outfits, is the name of an American Heavy Metal band. Her outfits are actually merchandise from the band, and her talk theme, "Sinner" by Unlimited Hellest, mixes heavy metal with church organs, violins, and latin choirs. Also, Slipknot is erka:es's favorite band, which tells fans why WOMI designed Zorne wearing Slipknot clothing. *She is one of three characters to use profanity in the Rosenkreuzstilette franchise, as she actually says "Damn it!" when she or her adoptive father gets insulted. The other two characters to use profanity are Grolla and Lilli. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable